Another side, another story
by Wishinstahhz
Summary: What about Harry having an extra cousin who also attends Hogwarts? Since the summary spot doesnt have much space, full summary in author's bio.
1. Default Chapter

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Hey everyone! It's us! This is our first Harry Potter fic. Ari loves Draco a lot and she also loves Ginny but this won't be a D/G fic. Anyways, in this fic, things will be different, in this chapter, which would be mostly explaining things. Anyways, onto the explanation or introduction!**_

DISCLAIMER: we don't own the characters from Harry Potter, nor do we own anything you recognize in our fic. However we do own Ari, Madam Dumbledore and Professor Dumbledore.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Another side, another story…**

**Introduction and Prologue**

_(Dark Magician Holy Mage)_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

In this fiction, the Dursleys have an extra child…. Her name is Arisia Lynette Dursley but she is really different from them. Let's just say she is a witch and a powerful one with abilities not even Harry has. She is around the same age as Harry which would be 16. In this fic, Dudley is 17. She is in Gryffindor even though she should be in Ravenclaw. She is just like Hermione but she isn't as annoying as her. Arisia is very smart but she doesn't act like a know-it-all.

The Dursley house now has five bedrooms and not four.

Anyways, this fic might be a bit confusing but we will try to make in easy to understand. Below are the ages of the characters we might include.

Draco Malfoy – 17

Arisia Lynette Dursley (maybe XD) - 16

Harry Potter - 16

Hermione Granger – 16

Ron Weasley – 17

Dudley Dursley – 17

Ginny Weasley – 15

Collin Creevey – 15

Headmaster Dumbledore – 150 (Albus Dumbledore)

Professor Dumbledore – 36 (Jarrod Dumbledore)

Madam Dumbledore – 36 (Kate Dumbledore)

Professor McGonagall - 70

That is all we will say but there will be more characters in the fiction as we go.

The major changes in the story are...

Madam Hooch will be replaced by Madam Dumbledore. We call Madam Dumbledore that since there are so much Dumbledores. Professor Dumbledore is called Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Dumbledore is Headmaster Dumbledore's grandson.

Professor Dumbledore teaches Ancient Runes.

Anyways, if you have anymore questions, please review and ask.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**-Prologue-**

It was one year before Harry was delivered to the Dursleys. A tabby cat was waiting outside on the doorsteps of number four, Privet Drive in the middle of the night. It was chilly and it was a full moon. The tabby cat turned when 3 loud cracks, three adults appeared out of thin air.

One was tall, thin and very old. Judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which was long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had being broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Next to him stood a man in his early twenties, he had auburn hair which was spiky and untamed. His face was nicely shaved and was very smooth. He was wearing dark blue robes and a black cloak which did not sweep the ground. His eyes were navy blue and his nose was nicely shaped. His name was Jarrod Dumbledore.

Next to him stood a young woman with long, straight blonde hair and a pair of green eyes like fiery emeralds. She was also in her early twenties and had a pretty face. She was wearing white robes and a pale pink cloak. In her arms was a bundle of baby blue blankets. Her name was Kate Dumbledore.

They walked towards the cat who was watching them with stern eyes, like a pair of human eyes with strange markings around her eyes.

"Did we keep you waiting long, Professor McGonagall?" The younger of the two men asked in a deep, rich voice yet it was still a young voice.

The cat stared at them a bit longer before it was gone and was replaced by a rather sever-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Oh, I have my ways." Jarrod answered with a sly smile.

"I see…" She gave him a skeptical look.

"Are you ready?" The other female, who was holding the bundle of blankets asked in a melodious, soothing voice.

"Ready whenever you are." Headmaster Dumbledore remarked with a laugh.

"Very well." Professor McGonagall sighed and then she knocked on the door of number four, Privet Drive.

The waited for a moment before they saw a light from upstairs turn on and the sound of footsteps thumping down a staircase.

The door opened to reveal a big, beefy man with hardly any neck and a very large moustache. He looked half asleep and was wearing blue and white striped pajamas and messy hair.

"Good evening, Vernon." Kate greeted politely with a polite smile.

"Kate?" The man yawned loudly and squinted his eyes for a better look.

"Who else?" She smiled.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night dressed like a weirdo?" He looked at her and noticed inside the bundle of blankets was a sleeping baby and then he looked at the other three.

"We need to speak with you and Petunia," she explained, "can we come in?"

"Sure, let me wake up Petunia." He stepped aside and let them in but looked at their clothing in disgust. He then went back upstairs to wake his wife. He soon returned with a thin blonde woman with twice the usual amount of neck. He was wearing a fluffy, pink nightdress and was rubbing her eyes.

She opened her eyes and saw Kate and she nearly screamed.

"Kate! How have you— why are you dressed so?" She exclaimed.

"Petunia, we have much to speak about, how about we go to the living and take a seat to speak?" Kate smiled.

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley just nodded dumbly before the others walked pass them with a swish of a cloak.

Mrs. Dursley turned on the lights and revealed a very clean living room with large space and a nice TV set and cream colored sofas and a coffee table. The carpet was also the color of cream. They all took a seat around the coffee table and the Dursleys looked at the others dumbly while the cloaked people looked serious.

"Tea?" Petunia asked and they all shook their heads.

"We have much to talk about…?" Jarrod started to explain.

"Petunia." Mrs. Dursley said firmly.

"Well… Petunia, as I was saying, we have much to talk about." Jarrod explained.

"We will try to make it easier for both of you to understand, Petunia, do you recall when I quit school around the same time Lily received a letter?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I do." Mrs. Dursley answered.

"Well, the school I went to was Hogwarts, the same school Lily went to, I am a witch, Petunia." Kate explained briskly.

The Dursleys went very white and Mrs. Dursley looked like she was going to faint.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mrs. Dursley asked.

"I suppose it was because, you didn't approve of it. Anyways, we have come tonight to ask you for a favor." Kate smiled sadly.

"Tell us what you need us for." Mr. Dursley asked.

"My daughter is in danger, I need you two to keep her safe, please let her stay and I need you two to raise her since this is the only place Lord Voldemort will never look." Kate pleaded sadly.

"Do not worry, you will be safe, my daughter will keep you safe as long as she is safe. Lord Voldemort will never find you here." Jarrod added quickly.

"Very well, for old time's sake." Mrs. Dursley agreed.

"Thank you both!" Kate looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"Her name is Arisia Lynette Dumbledore but to most people it will be Arisia Lynette Dursley." Jarrod smiled and looked at his wife.

"Jarrod! Our daughter is going to be safe! I am so pleased!" Kate managed to squeal out and she and her husband both hugged each other.

"We will raise her like she was our very own." Mr. Dursley smiled and watched as Kate gave him and Mrs. Dursley a grateful look.

"Farewell, my baby, may we meet in 11 years." Kate held her baby close and kissed her baby's forehead one more time before handing her over and into Mrs. Dursley's outstretched arms.

"We must be going now." Professor McGonagall wiped a few tears from her eyes and stood up.

Kate nodded with tears and looked at her baby one last time and then with many loud cracks, they were gone.

"Arisia, eh?" Mr. Dursley looked down at the baby in his wife's arms.

"Really suits her, don't you think, Vernon?" Mrs. Dursley smiled at Arisia and her husband.

"She will sleep in the fifth bedroom." Mr. Dursley smiled and the two walked up the stairs and into the fifth bedroom.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Nearly 11 years have passed since the day the Dursleys took Arisia into their family. A lot of things happened during those years. Harry Potter was also delivered to the Dursleys but was left outside at the doorstep with a letter from Professor Dumbledore.

Everything was normal in the Dursley household and-

"Harry! Get the post!" Uncle Vernon yelled loudly at his nephew.

Harry has untidy, jet black hair and bright green eyes. He was small for his age and was wearing second hand clothing. Most of the Dursleys treated him like dirt. He was wearing a large blue sweater which was too big for him and very big, baggy jeans also too big for him.

Harry ran to the door at the same time a voice called from upstairs.

"I will get it!" It was a young girl's voice and down came a girl around 11 years old. She had straight blonde hair which was tinted with red and very strange eyes. She has green eyes like fiery emeralds and inky navy blue circles surrounding deep green irises. Her name was Arisia Lynette Dursley.

She was wearing a light blue turtleneck sweater and blue jeans.

She ran down the stairs and smashed into Harry.

"Oh sorry!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Harry quickly stood up and held a hand out for his younger cousin to take it. She took it gratefully with a smile.

"Are you alright, Ari?" Harry asked concerned for his favorite cousin.

Even though her name is Arisia, she likes to be known as Ari.

"I'm fine thanks." She smiled and laughed as Harry rubbed his head and soon the two of them were laughing together.

She reached and took the letters and handed them to Harry who was still laughing and rubbing his sore head.

"Hey… you have a letter!" Harry exclaimed and handed the letter which said:

Miss A. Dursley

The fifth bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was tick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, she and Harry (who was looking over her shoulder) saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.

"Open it." Harry suggested anxiously and then she opened the letter and the two began to read it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

"That name sounds familiar…" Ari muttered to herself. Harry looked up from the letter and at Ari who was thinking.

"Do you know who sent it?" Harry asked.

"No, let's continue reading it, maybe our questions will be answered." Ari suggested and then they continued to read.

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Dursley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later then 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Wah?" Harry arched an eyebrow.

"What is taking so long!" Uncle Vernon stomped into the hall and stopped dead when he saw the letter in Ari's hand.

"Morning, dad!" Ari exclaimed with a smile and frowned when her father ignored her.

"Petunia! Come quick!" He called to his wife who immediately came and froze right next to her husband.

"Hi mum, can Harry and I go to Hogwarts? He received a letter similar to mine." Ari smiled and handed the letter over to her mum who just took it looking shocked.

"No you can't go!" Uncle Vernon yelled and his bushy moustache shook.

"Why not?" Ari asked.

"You just can't!" Uncle Vernon yelled and spit sprayed on Harry who was next to Ari. Harry just glared at Uncle Vernon and wiped the spit off his face.

"Vernon, perhaps they should go… it is destiny." Aunt Petunia reasoned to her husband.

"Fine!" Uncle Vernon huffed and stomped back into the kitchen.

"MUM! You're the best!" Ari squealed and ran to her mum and gave Aunt Petunia a big kiss on the cheek.

"Don't thank me, thank destiny." Aunt Petunia smiled.

"I never thought of you as the destiny type, Aunt." Harry casually put his hands behind his head and then he stopped dead.

Ari and Harry stared at Aunt Petunia suspiciously.

"Have you known all along?" Harry asked his aunt.

"Yes, Harry, your mother also attended that school." Aunt Petunia explained.

"Wow." Ari breathed and then she froze.

"Mum, where do we get stuff like this?" Ari asked the older woman quickly.

"Diagon Alley." A soothing, melodious voice said from being the children.

They turned and saw Kate Dumbledore!

However Kate was wearing sapphire blue robes.

Aunt Petunia's eyes widened for a second and both Harry and Ari stared at the woman.

Madam Dumbledore was amazed at how much her daughter grew and how beautiful her daughter has become.

"H-how did you get in?" Harry stuttered and turned the doorknob to find it locked.

"Magic." Madam Dumbledore smiled softly.

"You wouldn't mind would you, Petunia?" She glanced at Aunt Petunia who smiled.

"As long as they finish their breakfast." Aunt Petunia smiled.

"I see." Madam Dumbledore returned the smile.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Soon they were on the train to Diagon Alley. (Madam Dumbledore had taken off her robes when they were going to London. She wore a black turtleneck sweater underneath and a pair of black jeans.)

"So… you're a professor in Hogwarts…" Ari said as they were on a train to London.

"The Quidditch Instructor." Madam Dumbledore sounded proud.

"Quidditch?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"It's similar to basketball, except there are 3 goalposts on each side of the playing field and you ride broomsticks. The goalposts are fifty feet high. Quidditch is easy to understand but hard to play. Also in Quidditch, there are seven players on each team. In a game, there are 3 types of balls, one quaffle which is bright red and is the size of a football. Each team has three chasers, the fight for it and throws it through one of the goalposts. Each time a quaffle goes through a hoop is worth 10 points. Any questions so far for chasers?" Madam Dumbledore explained.

"Yeah, just one." Harry pointed out.

"And that is?" Madam Dumbledore looks at Harry.

"Who defends the goalposts?" Harry asks.

"A keeper and you do know what a keeper's job is." Madam Dumbledore looked at the two.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"Right, so onto the beaters, beaters carry clubs. There are two beaters on each team and their jobs are to hit bludgers which fly around the field knocking players off their brooms. There are two bludgers, they're jet black just like Harry's hair. Well, the beater's jobs are to whack the bludgers away from their teammates and to the other team." Madam Dumbledore explained and watched as the two nod their heads.

"As for the last player is a seeker, there are two on each team. Their jobs are to find the golden snitch, which is the size of a walnut. To end a game, a seeker has to catch it, since it is so small, people tend to have trouble finding it. As I was saying, once you catch the golden snitch, the game is over and the seeker who caught it gets an extra one hundred and fifty points for their team." Madam Dumbledore concluded. "Any questions?"

The two shook their heads.

"We have arrived, let's get off." Madam Dumbledore led the two out of the underground and into the heart of London.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

They had just finished shopping and were going home on the train.

"I can't believe, when you were getting your wand, you shattered the window!" Harry exclaimed and Ari blushed but Madam Dumbledore said she had worse.

"Once I accidentally set Mr. Ollivander's hair on fire! That was back in my days." Madam Dumbledore chuckled and Harry laughed and Ari giggled.

Ari had gotten Maple and unicorn hair, ten inches.

Harry on the other hand had holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches.

They talked about the teachers and what subjects they had. When they arrived at 4 Privet Drive, they walked in and then when the door closed Madam Dumbledore bid farewell.

"See you two on 1st of September in Hogwarts. Bye Harry, bye Ari." Madam Dumbledore smiled. _See you soon, my daughter_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Do you have any idea where platform nine and three quarters?" Harry asked Ari while the two of them wandered around platform nine and ten.

"Nope." Ari replied and suddenly they froze.

"- packed with Muggles, of course –"

The spun around. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Ari and Harry's in front of the two – they had an owl.

Since Ari had very good hearing, she could hear from far away.

"Now, what's the platform number?" The boys' mother said.

"Nine and three-quarters!" A red-headed small girl piped, who was holding the plump woman's hand.

Both Harry and Ari quickly ran to them.

"Excuse me, but did you just say platform nine and three-quarters?" Ari asked politely.

"Yes, dear." The plump woman answered.

"Well, my cousin and I don't know how to get there." Ari explained and the plump woman flashed her a kind smile.

"First time at Hogwarts?" One of the red hair twins asked.

Ari and Harry both nodded and the twins both cracked identical wicked grins.

"Well, so is my youngest son, Ron." The woman said. "Anyways, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it with a bit of a run if you're nervous. You can go first dear."

She pushed Ari forward and Ari just ran straight at the barrier and instead of crashing, she ran straight through it and disappeared.

Harry was shocked and then he felt the plump woman push him forward.

"Go on dear."

"Er – OK," Harry said.

He pushed his trolley round and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

He started to walk quickly towards it and then he began to run and then he closed his eyes in fear he will crash right into the wall.

But instead he felt nothing. He opened his eyes and saw a scarlet steam engine packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts Express_ 11 o' clock.

He looked around and saw Ari waving to him from one door. He ran to her and she was about to walk in when she was roughly shoved out of the way. Her arm slammed against the door and the person turned around to reveal a boy around their age with sleeked back pale blonde hair. He has cold grey eyes and a very pale, pointed face.

"Oh I'm so sorry…" He sniggered.

Ari glared at him and the boy smirked and then he walked in and two other followed him. They were both really big.

"Ari, are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, c'mon, let's get going." Ari walked in and went to an empty compartment and soon Harry went in afterwards.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The train was already moving and Ari was trying to think of a name for her owl. He was very handsome, silver feathers with aquamarine eyes.

Harry was looking at his; it was a snowy owl with jeweled-bright eyes. Harry had named her Hedwig. He found a name when he was looking through one book. _A History of Magic. _

"Hmm… How about Riku?" Ari smiled and her owl hooted. "very well, Riku."

"Excuse me?" A voice said from the door.

"Hmm?" Ari smiled.

"Anyone sitting here?" It was the boy from before. He gestured to a seat next to Harry.

They shook their heads and he came in and took a seat.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Harry grinned.

"I'm Ron, by the way, Ronald Weasley." The red hair boy said.

"Hi, I'm Ari, Arisia Lynette Dursley and this is my cousin, Harry, Harry Potter." Ari smiled.

"Blimey." Ron's jaw dropped.

"Hey Ron." A voice said from the door.

It was the twins.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordon's got a giant tarantula down there. One twin said.

"Right." Ron mumbled.

"Harry, Ari," the other twin said, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley."

"Anyways, bye." The one named George said and they disappeared down the hall.

Ari looked at Ron for a while.

"What?" Ron stared back.

"You got dirt on your nose." She leaned forward and wiped it off.

"Thanks."

"No worries." Ari smiled.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

It was lunchtime and they were munching on some food.

The boy from before came with the big fat things behind him.

"So it's true, Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you?" He looked at Harry who nodded.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy." The blonde boy held out a hand.

Ron and Ari both coughed. Ari coughed to hide her snort and Ron hid his snigger.

Draco Malfoy turned and looked at Ron.

"Think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children then they can afford."

Ron went bright red, even his ears.

Draco Malfoy then turned to Ari.

"You also think my name is funny, eh?" Malfoy drawled. "You must be a mudblood."

"Don't call her that!" Ron leaped to his feet and was about to lunge at Malfoy when the two fat things went forward.

"Don't call me a mudblood! I know what that means!" Ari glared at Malfoy who sneered.

"Come on, Crabbe, Goyle." Malfoy beckoned for the other two to follow him and the left.

Ari huffed and slammed the door shut and then looked at Ron with a questioning look.

"So… What is a mudblood?" Ari asked.

"I thought you knew." Ron was about to bite onto a chocolate frog.

"Ari was bluffing." Harry grinned and Ron dropped the chocolate frog.

"I couldn't tell… it seemed so convincing." Ron stared at Ari who was happily humming while putting a red jellybean into her mouth and immediately she spat it back out.

"Blood flavor?" Ron laughed.

Ari shook her head and showed them a bright red tongue.

"Lallu, can lou land de lmylolle lof loter!" Ari asked while blowing her tongue and waving her hand to cool it.

"Huh?" Ron looked confused.

Harry handed her, her bottle of water.

"She said 'Harry, can you hand me my bottle of water'." Harry laughed as he watched Ari open the bottle and drinking it quickly.

"Chilli! Hot!" Ari had tears of pain in her eyes.

"Hmm… wanna play Exploding Snap?" Ron took out a pair of old cards.

"Come again?" Harry and Ari stared at Ron.

"Nevermind, I will teach you." Ron sighed and started shuffling the deck.

So, for the rest of the train ride, Ron taught the two how to play Exploding Snap. It turned out Ari was a whiz at it and defeated Ron on her first go.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Squishy room!" Ari gasped as she was pushed around and suddenly she fell and two pale arms wrapped around her waist securely.

She looked up and almost bumped into the face of Draco Malfoy!

"Gross! I got mudblood germs on me!" Malfoy exclaimed and roughly pushed her away from him. She landed onto the hard timber floor painfully on her side and he and his goons laughed at her.

"Ari! Are you alright!" Harry quickly pushed pass people and helped her cousin up. She nodded her head while Ron looked pissed.

"Don't you call her that, Malfoy!" He yelled and pushed Malfoy on the floor and started punching him everywhere he could before two fat arms pulled him back.

"Good job, Crabbe, Goyle." Malfoy stood up and straightened his robes and dusting them and wiping blood off his busted lip.

"What is the meaning of this!" A stern voice asked.

Professor McGonagall had returned since she told them to wait for her to return from the Great Hall. They were in a small chamber.

"Malfoy called Ari a mudblood." Ron panted angrily and wrenched himself free from Crabbe and Goyle's grip.

"That still doesn't mean you turn to violence." Professor McGonagall explained angrily.

"It's not his fault, Professor." Ari's small voice squeaked.

"No excuse, I want to see you and I mean you Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley after the feast; are you alright, Miss. Dursley?"

"Yes." Ari nodded her head.

"Very well… come along, form one line!" Professor McGonagall sighed and turned to the open doors and into a strange yet splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first-years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry and Ari looked at the staff table and saw Madam Dumbledore talking to a man sitting to the right and between her and Headmaster Dumbledore. He had blond hair and navy blue eyes and was wearing a black robe and cloak.

Madam Dumbledore met their eyes and smiled at them before pointing up towards the ceiling with a giggle. Ari and Harry followed her finger's direction and gasped.

It was a velvet black ceiling dotted with stars.

They felt someone tugging their sleeves so they looked back down and saw a girl with brown bushy hair and very large front teeth.

"I read that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside." She explained and seen Harry's confused look, "it's in _Hogwarts: A History_."

"Wow." Ari breathed before looking back at the staff table and at Madam Dumbledore smiling beautifully at her. The man next to her was staring at her with a soft smile. His smile widened when she returned the smile happily.

He leaned towards Madam Dumbledore and whispered into her ear.

"Petunia and Vernon raised her well and she looks a lot like us-"

He was interrupted by a voice singing a song.

(We are not bothered to type it)

When the hat finished singing, Professor McGonagall started talking.

"When I call your name, you will put on this hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

The first-years nodded and the man started talking to Madam Dumbledore again.

"I hope she will go into Gryffindor, Kate." The man whispered.

"I have a feeling she will, Jarrod, now shut up and watch." She smiled.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw a fat little monk waving merrily at her.

"So we just try on the hat!" Ron whispered to Ari and Harry who turned to look at him. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Ari burst into a fit of giggles and Harry was trying hard to stop his laughter but failed.

"Dursley, Arisia!" Professor McGonagall called.

Ari physically paled and then she stepped forward and heard the two boys whispered her good luck. The three Dumbledores watched intently as Ari put on the hat and sat on the four-legged stool.

"Hmm…" A voice said in her mind. "Plenty of courage, I see. A brilliant mind as well. I see you are also very cunning. Difficult, very difficult, there is a lot of talent in you and strong power and oh my! A Thirst for knowledge and adventure! Where shall I put you?"

'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin!' Ari mentally prayed.

"Not Slytherin, eh? I see you do not belong there, it is either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor for sure." The hat laughed.

'You can hear me?' Ari was shocked.

"Of course! Hmm… how about GRYFFINDOR!"

Ari gasped and smiled.

'Thank you so much, hat!' She then took off the hat and placed it gently on the stool with care and walked to the table, Gryffindor, where all the students were clapping and shouting.

"That sure took a while." Professor Dumbledore relaxed.

"I almost thought the hat went dead." Madam Dumbledore giggled and the other two Dumbledores laughed.

"The hat must've had a very hard time." Headmaster Dumbledore explained as the last person, Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were also sorted into Gryffindor and the feast soon began.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Joey: **Woot! That was quite long!

**Ari: **Yep! Please review!

**Next Time:**

HI! It's Ari! Next time on 'Another side, another story…' it will be five years later. It will be 8th of August! My birthday! Anyways, my mum and dad will finally reveal to me the truth of my origins. It shocks me so much now I don't know what to think. Why didn't my real parents want me? Don't they love me? I don't know what to think! I think I'm gonna faint!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets revealed

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_**Hey everyone! It's us! Did we keep you waiting? Coz I hope we didn't. Hmm… nothing much to say! So onto the story!**_

DISCLAIMER: we don't own the characters from Harry Potter, nor do we own anything you recognize in our fic. However we do own Ari, Madam Dumbledore and Professor Dumbledore.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Another Side, another story…**

**Chapter 1: Secrets revealed!**

_(Dark Magician & Holy Mage)_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Sunlight shone through a pair of blue seashore curtains and onto a double blue bed with blue angel wings and gold, cursive writing written all over it. There was a matching blue comforter, matching blue pillows and matching blue sheets. Sleeping in the bed was a teenage blonde beauty. Her blonde hair, tinted with red was fanned around her head.

Slowly her eyes opened to reveal a pair of exotic and beautiful eyes. They were deep green like fiery emeralds with inky navy blue circles around them. The pair of eyes held knowledge beyond her age. They also held secrets ready to be revealed.

She slowly sat up and her long hair fell to her waist and her covers fell to her stomach to reveal a black singlet and a pair of black three-quarter pants.

She looked around and found her owl, in a cage much to her irritation, her father had forbid her to let him fly freely. He had silver feathers and aquamarine eyes. When she looked at her owl, his eyes opened and she smiled softly to him before getting out of bed and treading bare-feet on the light blue carpet and she walked to the cage.

"Good morning, Riku." She smiled and took out a packet of owl treats and opened it and poked some through the bars of the cage and Riku took it gratefully.

She then took off her black singlet to reveal a plain black bra and then she opened her wardrobe and took out a baby blue tank top which said 'superstar' in glittery silver writing. She also took out a pair of light grey, tight cargo flares. She then replaced her three-quarter pants with the cargoes and pulled on her tank top and went to her dresser and started to brush her hair. It was silky and smooth and had no tangles or split ends.

She was humming while recalling what had happened during five years of her life.

She had found out she was a witch when she was eleven and received a letter saying she had a place in a magic school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So she now attends Hogwarts with her cousin, Harry Potter who's famous in the magic world. Two years ago Lord Voldemort, the most sinister wizard in 100 years. They had barely escaped but with a huge loss. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black had disappeared who through the Veil.

She stretched before walking to her window and pulling the curtains opened and smiled at the view of children playing and teenagers playing basketball.

"What a fine day, don't you think, Riku?" Ari smiled.

Riku hooted in agreement before they heard a yell from next door.

"PIG!" It was Harry Potter yelling at his best friend's owl, Pig, short for Pigwidgeon. Ron's owl was very twitchy and by the sounds of it, Pig had pecked Harry til he awoke.

"OK! I'm awake!" Harry yelled and then he heard the sound of feet falling onto carpet.

A minute later she heard a door being slammed open and a pair of feet storming to her room.

Three loud knocks.

"Harry, come in." Ari sighed and watched as Harry opened her door and walked in with his fist outstretched. In it was a hyper small owl, the size of a snitch.

She held out her palm and he dropped Pig into her palm and sighed.

"Did Pig peck you really hard?" Ari smirked.

"Painfully hard." Harry nodded and pointed to his temple which was bleeding.

Ari gasped before grabbing her cousin's hand and dragging him quickly into a white bathroom where she opens a shelf and takes out the first aid kit. She then got out some ointment and some bandaids.

When she was done patching him up, they went back to her room to read the letters.

The first one was from Ron and the second one was from Ginny. (Ginny and Ari are very close)

_Ari,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_You must be wondering why the envelope is so thick, right? Well I'll tell you. One is for Harry and your present is in the other package. Ginny got an owl! Her name is Juliet, whitish blue with grey eyes. Hmm… we are thinking of sending her soon, she's carrying your present. Are you and Harry able to make it here, Hermione's coming over and staying til school starts. I need to talk to you about something, and I seriously need your help. Ginny tries to be helpful but it's hard talking to her, you are much easier to talk to. Well gotta go! Mum is calling!_

_P.S Ginny is prefect._

_In need of your help,_

_Ron_

There was a silence before Harry broke it.

"Wanna have a guess what he needs you for?" Harry asked with a knowing grin.

Ari smirked in return before speaking.

"Ron has the hots for Hermione!" She sing-songed.

"Back at the dorm, he used to mutter Hermione's name in his sleep." Harry smirked before Ari froze.

"What's the matter?" Harry looked concerned.

Ari was quiet and still for a moment before a wicked grin started to appear.

"Hell! You look just like the twins!" Harry edged away from her but she reached and grabbed him by the collar and placing her mouth dangerously near his ear.

"Hermione also has the hots for Ronnie." She smirked and soon Harry joined her in smirking evilly.

"Maybe we should set them up." He smirked and then he and Ari both nodded in unison.

"Now that, that's settle, onto Ginny's letter!" Ari screamed right in Harry's face with a huge grin.

"Oww!" Harry clutched both his ears. There was a throbbing pain in his ears. "What the hell did you do that from! Ow! Bloody hell! Damn!"

"Harry, you cuss way more then the Weasley family put together sometimes…" Ari softly pushed in away from her with her fingers shoving his chest lightly.

"Read the damn letter out!" Harry hissed and then Ari rolled her eyes and pointed at the door.

It took awhile but the door soon closed by itself.

"How the fuck do you do that?" He asked but soon found himself looking over his cousin's shoulder and reading the letter from Ginny.

_Hi Ari!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Guess what? I'm a PREFECT! Can you believe it? Professor McGonagall picked me instead of Stella! Oh god! She's gonna hate me now! Anyways! Collin and I got together! He is so unbelievably sweet! Hope you find someone of your own. Anyways, hope to see you soon!_

_P.S Do you have a hot guy in mind?_

_From your best friend, _

_Ginny_

"You girls are nuts! Is this what they call girl talk?" Harry rose an eyebrow and Ari laughed.

"You could say that, dear cousin."

"Right… What's that flying towards the window?" Harry pointed at something whitish blue and with –

"Hedwig!" Ari squealed and quickly opened the window and the owls flew in.

Hedwig was Harry's owl. She was a snowy owl with white feathers and black eyes?

She flew to Harry and perched onto his shoulder and nipped his eye affectionately.

The whitish blue thing turned out to be the owl mentioned in Ron's letter.

"You're Juliet right? Ron never mentioned you were such a beauty." Ari smiled and took the owl to Riku who was watching with amusement.

Juliet was hooting happily at Ari who was smiling. Slowly she dipped her beak into Riku's water bowl and started drinking.

Harry untied the letter from Hedwig's leg and she joined Riku and Juliet.

"Pressies!" Ari squealed.

"And letters from Hermione! I wanna hear her confession about Ronnie!" Harry smirked and Ari slowly opened the letter.

_Dear Ari,_

_How's your holiday so far? Mine is alright, I went to Greece. Can you believe how big 'The Temple of Zeus' is? It's gigantic! I hope one day you and Harry go there! It is just amazing! _

"She's lecturing us again…" Harry muttered.

"Let's skip it, and find the good bits." Ari grinned and her eyes skimmed through the letter before they stopped halfway.

"Damn girl! She writes too much!" Harry whined.

"Harry, shut up, you whine – THERE!" Ari pointed to a paragraph.

_You told me earlier to talk to Ron, I might when we go to The Burrow but what if he doesn't feel the same way I feel about him? Goddess! Help me!_

"I'm not goddess…" Ari mumbled before reading on.

_I really hope Ron notices me this year. Oh god! He is so hot! I wish he would notice me as a girl and not just one of his best friends. Ari, what if he finds someone else? I wouldn't be able to stand it!_

Ari and Harry both noticed the tearstains on the parchment.

"Wow, she really loves him." Harry murmured.

_I really can't talk about it via letter! I want to see you and Ron and Harry and the others! I really miss you all! Anyways, I got a haircut! I hope Ron will like it! Cuz, I love it! Got to go, dinner. See you!_

_P.S Happy Birthday and say hi to Harry for me. _

_Your good friend,_

_Hermione_

"Wow, intense." Harry took the letter and studied it.

"Very, anyways, time to open pressies, I got… one from Ron, one from Gin, one from Hermione and one from Mrs. Weasley." Ari counted her presents.

"You're missing one, wait." Harry opened the door and ran to his room while Ari grabbed her presents and walked to her bed and took a seat.

Harry soon returned with a present in his hands. It was wrapped in baby blue wrapping paper which was glossy and had Blue Bears all over it.

"Wow, thanks." Ari took the present from Harry's outstretched hand.

"I think I will open yours last." Ari smiled and opened the one from Ron which looked like a flat rectangle.

"What the hell is that?" Harry looked at the weird necklace that was inside the box.

It was made of silver and had an eye in the middle which the pupil was made of sapphire and had a swirling orb in it.

"Dunno –hang one! - There's a note!" Ari took the note.

_Ari,_

_This is the Soul Necklace; it is able to let you have glimpses from the future and the past. Actually it's the gem that gives you the power and well the rest is for decoration._

"It's pretty." Ari smiled and the gem suddenly lit up and both Ari and Harry's faces lit up from the blue light.

"Why don't I put it on for you?" Harry suggested and Ari nodded and handed him the necklace and her back faced him.

He carefully put it on and Ari stood up and walked to the mirror and smiled at the necklace.

"I wonder how Ron chose it." Harry walked to Ari who smiled.

"I dunno, let's open Gin's one." Ari held out her hand and the package flew into her hand.

She opened it to reveal a small box containing…

"Tarot cards!" Ari gasped with delight and smiled happily.

"Why are you getting so emotional over a deck of tarot cards?" Harry looked at his cousin weirdly.

"Well, while we were visiting Diagon Alley last year, this caught my eye. Of course Gin and Mione saw me looking at it. I didn't bother buying it since someone had gone and bought it but now I have my very own." Ari smiled blissfully.

"Ok… next one is Hermione…" Ari was about to open it when Harry stopped her.

"Let's guess first." Harry grinned and they spent the next ten minutes guessing.

"Hogwarts: A history."

"Nah." Ari sniggered.

"Your turn."

"Ways to kill Draco Malfoy."

"Wish it was for sale."

And so they continued to guess until they ran out and Ari opened it to reveal.

"Cassandra Seer's Divine Skills…" Ari read the shiny gold print on the book.

"What a shitty title." Harry snickered and Ari nodded her head in agreement before opening it to the first page.

"It's unbelievable to think Hermione would go anywhere near these books." Harry laughed and soon Ari's giggles joined his.

Harry handed her the last present which was from Mrs. Weasley.

Ari opened it anxiously to find a box with a homemade chocolate cake with the words 'Happy Birthday' in white icing.

"Yummy!" Ari smiled and closed the box when she heard or rather sensed someone walking up the stairs.

The footsteps stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Ari, Harry! Breakfast!" Petunia called.

"Alright." They both called in unison.

They both went to the bathroom but Harry had to relieve himself so Ari stayed outside.

Ari heard many voices downstairs and was about to look when she heard the toilet flush and Harry coming out while Ari went in for her turn.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

The door opened and Harry went back inside the two brushed their teeth standing next to each other while they had different thoughts in their heads.

They both finished brushing their teeth at the same time and they walked together down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found the three Dumbledores and Professor McGonagall sitting down at the kitchen table while Dudley and Vernon were glaring at them but Petunia was laughing with Madam Dumbledore.

"Good morning everyone." Harry and Ari said in unison while the adults stood up.

Ari and Harry took a seat before Petunia placed a plate of food in front of them.

"What brings you all here, Madam Dumbledore?" Ari asked happily while cutting a piece of bacon off the rest.

"Oh we will tell you two once you have finished your breakfast and we got presents for you." Professor Dumbledore grinned.

"Right." Ari smiled and then she and Harry quickly ate their breakfasts.

"Slow down!" Madam Dumbledore laughed. "No need to hurry, got plenty of time!"

The two hungry teens slowed a bit but continued to easy quickly.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"So… are you two not choking at the moment?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked with a chuckle while the other adults laughed. Harry and Ari both shook their heads while they went to the living room and sat down at the sofas.

"So, you want your present first or the explanation first?" Madam Dumbledore asked.

Ari looked a Harry who shrugged.

"It's your birthday, not mine, you decide." Harry shrugged and made himself comfortable.

"The explanation then." Ari smiled and all the adults' faces went grim.

"Very well…" Professor Dumbledore fiddled with his fingers.

"Ari, the reason why we came today was to tell you the truth we kept from you, Dudley and Harry for sixteen years." Madam Dumbledore started to explain while Dudley stared.

"And that would be?" Ari asked.

"Please let Kate finish explaining before asking questions, Ari." Professor Dumbledore added.

Ari nodded before looking at Madam Dumbledore.

"Well, remember that time I told you I had a daughter?" Madam Dumbledore asked and Ari nodded her head.

"Well, we had to give her to a very dear friend of mine to look after until she was ready to know. Well, that friend of mine has being looking after her for sixteen years. We had watched her grow magically for five years. She is a very special witch who we didn't want to give away but had to because of Lord Voldemort, now we have come to tell her the truth." Madam Dumbledore explained.

"So…" Ari began slowly while the adults looked at her.

"Are you saying… I am that daughter of yours and that you are my parents?" Ari looked at Petunia and Vernon who nodded slowly.

"Oh my god!" Ari clamped a hand over her mouth while falling back into the sofa.

"I had a feeling because I saw the way you were looking at Ari but I never thought it was true…" Harry's mouth hanged open.

"But, Lord Voldemort was gone for fourteen years, one year after, Harry defeated him but why couldn't you come and take me back? Didn't you want me?" Ari had tears in he eyes.

"Honey, of course we wanted you but we couldn't since their was still Voldemort Supporters around and they were looking for you but they never knew where you were. You're the chosen one, the balance between light and darkness, you are no normal human, have you ever wondered why you could perform wandless magic so easily while others were struggling to even lift up a feather without their wands?" Madam Dumbledore's eyes shone with tears.

"I have always wondered but how?" Ari stared at the newly-found parents.

"You have inherited some from me, however you have surpassed me and you were able to do it with out the proper training and it had taken me years to even me half as powerful as you." Professor Dumbledore smiled proudly at his daughter.

"You have no idea how hard it was to not be able to tell you for so many years, I had almost told you one time when you said you had a dream of a huge manor that was beautiful. You had seen yourself standing in front of it with a huge smile while Harry was in the background laughing." Madam Dumbledore's whole composure collapsed and she sobbed in her husband's chest while Professor Dumbledore stroked her hair lovingly.

"That manor was the Dumbledore Manor, the reason we came was to also tell you if you and Harry would like to move in with us since Harry's father, James was a great friend of mine, even though I wasn't a Marauder I knew about the map. Lily and Kate were very close, almost like you and Ginny, Ari." Professor Dumbledore smiled.

_Now I know why I feel so comfortable around them, they are my real family, even though I love the Dursleys dearly, I just don't belong here, Harry is the only one who understood me. _Ari thought to herself.

Headmaster Dumbledore heard everything because of his ability of Legilimens but he kept his mouth shut.

"You have a choice, Ari, if you feel you like you belong here you can stay and we would not object but if you would like to live with us, it is your choice." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Well, mum, dad, Professor Dumbledore, Madam Dumbledore, Headmaster Dumbledore, I have decided I want to live with the Dumbledores. I feel I belong with them, mum, dad. They are after all my real family." Ari looked at her adoptive parents sadly.

"Very well, I have being expecting this." Petunia wiped her eyes.

"Harry, how about you?" Headmaster Dumbledore looked at Harry who gulped.

"Err… I think I will stay with Ari."

"Very well, should we start packing?" Professor Dumbledore stood up and Ari and Harry both nodded and stood up.

"Ari," Petunia called and Ari turned around.

"Your presents from us." Petunia handed Ari three presents while wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, mum." Ari smiled.

"Ari, from now on it's Mrs. Dursley, I am no longer your mother." Petunia explained sadly.

"And it's Mr. Dursley now." "Vernon added.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." Ari smiled and she and Harry ran up to pack.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Ari had opened the presents and from Harry it was a silver bracelet with stars in between the thin chains. Madam Dumbledore had given her a silver locket and Professor Dumbledore had given her a silver heart ring with a real sapphire in the middle. Headmaster Dumbledore had given her sherbet lemons and Professor McGonagall had given her silver wristbands made of silver. It is said to increase your accuracy and amplify your powers.

The Dursleys had given her a set of baby blue candles, an art set and Simple Plan's latest album. (Don't own)

She had also finished packing with the help of her real mother. Madam Dumbledore had used magic to pack while in Harry's room, Professor Dumbledore had did the same.

"I am gonna miss this place a lot." Ari smiled sadly at her empty room.

Kate had shrunk her stuff so it will all fit in her suitcases.

"You can always come visit us." Petunia's voice said from behind them.

"Ok, mu- Mrs. Dursley." Ari wiped away the tears in her eyes before picking her suitcase up and walking out of the room at the exact same time Harry walked out of his room.

Kate and Jarrod both smiled before following the teens down the stairs and to the front door where the others were standing.

"You ready?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

Ari nodded confidently while Harry looked at Ari uncertainly.

Sure he wanted to leave the Dursleys but the way Ari is acting is so unlike her. Sure she was always calm and serene. (Well most of time) He had expected her to be crying at the moment but she looked like she wasn't crying at all or she had cried at all. She looked like she was wearing an emotionless mask with cold eyes.

"Well, let's go." Jarrod laughed.

"Ari, Harry, good bye, come over whenever you want." Petunia waved as they left the front door.

"You drive a car?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, nice car, eh?" Jarrod smirked.

"A black BMW Z4 convertible! Sick!" Harry drooled at the car.

"Yep, get in." Jarrod and Kate hopped into the front.

"Err… there are only two seats at the back…" Ari sweat dropped.

"Minerva and I will apparate." Headmaster Dumbledore smiled from the doorway.

"Bye, Ari." Dudley and Vernon waved with watery eyes.

"Bye, riceballs!" Ari called as they drove away.

Harry laughed at the comment.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Joey: **Yeah, crappy ending…

**Ari: **Oh well, please review if you are reading.

**Next Time: **

Ari here, I am gonna go to my new house now, wow, I arrived and it was gigantic! Hmm… I need to start unpacking now, see you.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


End file.
